


Schoethe + I lik the bred

by helenhallward



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Crack, M/M, i lik the bred
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 20:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15870732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helenhallward/pseuds/helenhallward
Summary: schoethe im stil von i lik the bred gedichten





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ich hatte mal lust auf was anderes — keine ahnung, wie weit ich das hier treiben werde haha :D
> 
> wer die vorlage nicht kennt:
> 
> https://knowyourmeme.com/memes/i-lik-the-bred

ich bin der fritz  
ich bin poet  
und wenn der goethe  
vor mir steht  
und ordentlich  
mein kopf sich dreht-  
ich werd nit müde;  
ich schreibe von  
der stolzen prüde.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holprig, bruch mit der form, passt.

ich bin der fritz  
und hab kein geld  
oder güter  
auf der welt.  
der goethe,  
wie sichs fügte,  
der hat alles  
zu genüge.  
neidisch bin ich  
manchmal, ja —  
doch wozu ist  
die liebe da?   
es triumphiert  
des herzens siege  
somit erkenn ich trotz  
dem dunklen triebe:   
es gibt keine freiheit  
als die liebe.


End file.
